


She Is Yours Too

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Derek is a Great Dad, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Is A Great Dad, They're figuring it out, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: Derek needs to pull his head out of his ass, & accept that's he's a father now. Stiles isn't going to stick around much longer if he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles threw his duffle bag down on front of Derek. The alpha slowly looked up at him. 

"I'm taking Talia & we're staying at my dad's for a few days." Derek didn't say anything making Stiles huff in annoyance. "Not even going to ask why?" Derek shrugged, only making Stiles more mad. 

"You need to get your crap together, cause this is ridiculous. Ever since Talia was born you've been wallowing, & you're grumpy. You're starting to turn into your old self & that's scaring me. You can't just decide to give up anymore, you have more than yourself to worry about now. We both do." 

"I didn't ask for her." Stiles glared at him. 

"I'm going to ignore that you said that. We're leaving. When you decide to pull your head out of your ass, you know where to find me." 

Stiles picked up his bag & the baby, & walked out of the house. Derek listened as he heard the jeep start up, & get farther & farther away.

************

Two days later Stiles cried into his dad's shoulder as the older man rubbed his back. 

"Stiles, it's going to be ok." 

"No it's not. He said he didn't ask for her, how can he say that? We were both so happy when we found out we were expecting, but now he's going back into his shell. It's been two days dad, what if he doesn't come? I don't want a life without him, but I also don't want to raise my daughter around someone who doesn't want her. He hasn't even held her. What am I going to do?" 

John sighed. "Just give him some time son, he'll come around." Stiles nodded. "I have to get to work, call if you need anything." 

John kissed his head, then Talia's, & headed out. He wasn't exactly honest when he said he needed to go to work, but it was better if Stiles didn't know. He parked his cruiser in front of the Hale house, he didn't even bother knocking as he entered. 

"Derek, I'd like a word with you." Derek slowly made his way down the stairs, it was ridiculous how much he looked like puppy who'd been caught doing something bad. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"I would like to know why my son is back at my house, in tears, with my granddaughter." 

"I don't know, he's the one that left." John gave him a look that said enough with the bs. Derek sighed & sat down on the couch, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm not ready for a family. I thought I was, but I'm not." 

John sat down next to him & put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Son, you & my boy have been together for five years & he's head over heels for you. He's told me he can't imagine a life without you. Now you both have created a tiny life & whether you're ready for it or not, that's how it is. Do you think I was ready for Stiles? No ones ever actually ready for it, but you learn as you go. You keep going & suck it up, cause that's what you do as parent." 

"I.. I'm afraid. Everyone around me gets hurt, I don't want her to get hurt. She's so small & fragile, I could easily hurt her." 

"I'm fine. Stiles is fine, I'll be it a little heart broken, but he's fine. Derek if you haven't realized, you have yourself a nice little family here. You have Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Cora, me, Melissa, Stiles & now Talia. 

"There hasn't been an actual life threatening danger in years, & everyone's happy. The pack has moved on from the pain from the past & embraced the present. It's time you let yourself be happy. You deserve it son. You're a dad now, it's time to accept it." 

Derek looked up at him & nodded. John smiled at him before patting his back & getting up. 

"I expect to see my son & granddaughter back home, where they belong, by the time I get home from work." 

He didn't wait for a response, just left Derek to his thoughts.

************

Stiles rocked his crying three week old in his arms. He tried everything, none of it was working. 

"C'mon pup, work with me here. I know things aren't easy right now, but I'm trying my best. Please." 

Talia sniffed the air, before she stopped crying. Stiles tilted his head in confusion. There was no way she understood that & why was she sniffing? It wasn't until he noticed that feeling he got in his stomach whenever Derek was around, that he turned. Derek stood there, looking very thoughtful at them. 

"Hi." Derek looked up from Talia to Stiles. 

"Hi." Derek slowly stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Talia. "She stopped crying when she caught my scent." 

Stiles smiled a little. "You are her father." 

Derek looked pained for a second, before sighing. 

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. We're suppose to be in this together & I left you to handle it on your own. I'm sorry." 

"I'm not going to say it's ok, cause it's not. But maybe if you shape up, I'll forgive you." 

Derek smiled a little. "Can I hold her?" 

"Of course, she is yours too." 

Stiles placed her gently in Derek's arms. She fit perfectly there, like she was made specifically to just sit in her father's arms. Derek looked down at her & slowly brought his finger up to trace the lines of her face. He slowly moved around her eyes & down her nose. 

When he came close enough to her lips, she moved so she could pull Derek's finger into her mouth. She didn't have teeth & shouldn't start teething for a few more months, so it didn't hurt. Derek just smiled. 

"She feels the full moon coming. That's why she's been restless." 

Stiles smiled as he watched their baby gum at Derek's finger. Derek looked up at him & wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer. 

"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want her. I want this. You & me & her. I want a family, to maybe even add to it one day." 

Stiles smiled & leaned into Derek's side. "I think we should just concentrate on getting through our first child." 

Derek chuckled. "I think we'll do ok." 

Stiles smiled again & kissed him. "I think we'll do great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek startled awake as something landed on his chest. His eyes flared red out of instinct, which caused the two year old on his chest to giggle and flash her golden eyes back at him. Derek felt his body un-tense as his daughter's scent consumed his senses, her toothy smile very contagious. 

"Hey, sweet-pea." 

"Papa!" Derek chuckled, bringing her close to his chest. 

"Where's your daddy, pumpkin?" 

"Outside." Talia brought her hands up, tugging at Derek's hair. She used the leverage she had in his thick strands to pull herself into the standing position. Derek let out a grunt, but otherwise didn't react. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the moment. It didn't last long, Talia slapping her hands against Derek's cheeks. 

"Wake up, fishy!" Talia's latest obsession has been Finding Nemo, there's no napping around her. Derek swooped her up in his arms, zerberting her stomach. She squealed, trying to get free from Derek's hold. 

"You, Miss Missy, have been told about the hitting. What have daddy and I told you?" Derek nipped at her stomach again, causing her to squirm and giggle.

"No hit, no hit!" Derek smirked. 

"Exactly, no hit." Derek set her back on his lap, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"I don't think tickling her is an effective way to combat bad behavior." 

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking towards his husband. Stiles was in the entry way of the living room, leaning against the wall. He had a smirk on his face, but the adoration and love was so clear in his facial expression. It still took Derek's breath away, how gorgeous the man in front of him was, and how much he loves said man.

"Are you coming at my parenting skills?" Stiles chuckled, pushing off the wall and walking towards his family. 

"Not so much coming at, as questioning." Stiles plopped next to Derek, pressing a kiss to Talia's head. 

"Is Papa being silly?" Talia laughed, flashing her eyes at Stiles. 

"Papa is always silly." Stiles laughed. 

"I completely agree with you." Derek mocked offense, holding Talia above his head. 

"Who's always silly?" 

"Papa!" 

"Oh?" 

Derek moved in, tickling her stomach again. She flailed uncontrollably, reminding him of Stiles, joyful squeals escaping her lips. Derek stopped, continuing to hold her up. 

"Who's always silly?" She didn't hesitate in answering. 

"Papa!" Derek did it again, getting the same reaction from her. 

"Who's silly?" 

"Not papa, not papa!" Derek smiled, holding her close to his chest. He gave Stiles a smug smile. 

"It's not combating bad behavior, but conditioning for good behavior." Stiles shook his head. 

"You're a terrible human being." He snatched Talia from Derek's lap, instead placing her in his and then used Derek's lap as a head rest. 

"What should we do today, bugaboo?" 

"Finding Nemo! Can we pleeeease watch Finding Nemo?" Stiles shared a look with Derek, both of them accepting their fate. 

"Fine, fine." 

Stiles reached for the remote, turning on the blasted movie. They didn't even have to do anything but turn the TV on, because the disk was already in the DVD player from when they watched it on replay the day before. Stiles settled back in, Derek throwing a blanket over the three of them. Derek sighed in contentment, running his fingers through Stiles' hair and breathing in the scent of his little family. It was almost perfect. 

Don't get him wrong, there were still rough days. There were still times when Derek had so much doubt, where he thought he was completely screwing up his kid, and doing everything wrong. But Stiles was always there to pull him back. And it's not just his husband anymore that does it. It's in the moments where Talia looks up at him with so much love and trust in her eyes, that Derek knows he's doing something right. Derek felt whole, and happy. He felt healed. Scarred, but healed. He looked down at his husband, who had his eyes closed. Stiles wasn't sleeping, just simply lying there. 

"Babe." Stiles hummed in response, making Derek chuckle. 

"What do you think of a boy next time?" 

Stiles sat up, eyes wide. He disturbed Talia's movie watching, an annoyed growl leaving her throat. Derek repressed a laugh, she was still learning so her growl sounded more like a kitten. It was so darn cute, but Derek knew he couldn't laugh at it without upsetting her. 

"Can you repeat what you just said, love?" Derek's attention flickered back to Stiles. 

"A boy, we should try for a boy." Stiles mouth hung open, his eyes still comically wide. 

"Are you fu- messing with me?" Derek's face scrunched up. 

"Why would I mess with you on this?" 

Stiles' mouth opened and closed a couple times, words not leaving his mouth. Derek waited, knew he'd eventually find his words. Finally Stiles' face settled, making it hard for Derek to breath again. 

"What if it's a girl though?" Derek shrugged. 

"Then we'll have two daughters, who we love so much." 

Stiles surged forward, pressing their lips together. Derek hummed, kissing him back. That little kitten noise disrupted them, Talia jumping on top of them. Stiles laughed, holding her in between them. Derek kissed Stiles again, before pressing a kiss to Talia's head. 

"Sorry munchkin, we'll watch the movie now." Talia huffed, but snuggled closer to her fathers. Stiles chuckled. 

"She's your kid." 

"Not with the amount of flailing she does. She's all yours." 

"Sshhhh." Derek and Stiles shared a look. 

"Sorry, sweat pea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
